It is known that the analysis of bodily fluids usually takes place in a general clinical laboratory. The sample, for example, blood taken from a vein, is collected in a test tube which is capped and labeled and then sent to a laboratory, where the contents are analyzed using suitable apparatuses, with or without the addition of reagents.
At this point the analysis could be considered terminated if challenges to or doubts regarding the results of the analyses did not arise in a significant percentage of cases.
In fact, it may occur that analyses have to be repeated, which means that the sample must be preserved for a given number of days prior to its disposal. Samples may also be preserved in the event of contestation by patients or, more generally speaking, for medical-legal reasons.
Test tubes containing already analyzed samples, obviously without the original seal, plug or screw cap, previously removed to enable penetration of the sampling needle, are collected in multiple supports which are hastily packed and placed in special cold storage compartments. Therefore, the prevention of fluid spills is left up to the adherence of plastic wrap or precarious coverings wrapped all around the support. The risk of spillage or leaks in the event of an accident is thus very high, as is the risk of personnel being contaminated by sometimes dangerously infected samples.